Changing the Future
by captain-kat-sparrow
Summary: Sequel to Changing History. When Leslie accidentally activates Rita's machine, the 3 main characters from POTC are plopped into the 21st century! An adventure involving deodorant, Chinese food, javelin, Father's Day, Froot Loops, weird Mr Penguin and more
1. Visitors From The Past

_Author's Note: Hi, everyone! This is the sequel to Changing History, so if you haven't read it, I'd advise you read that first. (Although, it will still pretty much make sense if you don't. But I recommend that you do.) So, enjoy, and please review. The more reviews I get, the faster I update, savvy?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, I don't own the celebrity in Aymee's magazine, I don't own Aymee's nail polish or her clothes, or... but I own Aymee. So does that mean I own her clothes and nail polish and magazine too? Meh. I'm confused._

_Changing __The__ Future_

_(The Sequel to "Changing History")_

_Chapter 1: Visitors from the Past_

_Rita's Point of View (POV)_

I sat on my bed on Thursday afternoon, talking with my best friends Melissa Roberts, Leslie Johnson and Aymee Ryan. I used to be arch-enemies with Aymee, but after going on a certain adventure with her, Leslie and Melissa, it was difficult for us not to be friends afterwards.

"I can't believe she wore that," Aymee said, pointing a nail-polished finger at a random celebrity in a magazine.

"I think it looks good," Melissa said.

"You think everything looks good, Liss," Leslie replied with a laugh.

Melissa gave Leslie a playful shove, and Melissa must be stronger than she thinks because Leslie fell off the edge of the bed and knocked into that freaky green machine my grandfather left me in his will. We still didn't know what it was actually supposed to do but we had an idea of what it _could _do. So we never touched it. Until now, that is. I remembered how I accidentally took something back to 2007 with me after being transported into the 1700's by that machine. Oddly enough, it had disappeared about an hour later. Maybe things that don't belong in this world just don't last long here. Anyway, back to the present.

"Oops," Leslie stood up and watched. The machine started making a crackling sound that it had only ever made once before...

But instead of everything turning black like last time, instead someone appeared from thin air and fell face first onto the carpet. Aymee shrieked. Melissa shrieked. Leslie shrieked.

But before I had time to shriek too, someone else fell onto the carpet. And then someone else landed on top of her.

_Aymee's POV_

_Slap!_

The young woman slapped the person who had just literally fallen on top of her and pushed him away.

"Are you all right?" Melissa asked, jumping up to help the three people. But when she saw who they were, she froze in mid-step.

"Nononononononononononononono..." Leslie chanted the same word over and over.

I shook my head. "It's not possible," I said firmly.

"Not probable," corrected one of the figures, rubbing his cheek as he stood up.

It was the people we had met not that long ago, when we were transported back to the 1700's in the scene of a movie by Rita's grandfather's invention. The three main characters from _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

_Melissa's POV_

It took us a few moments to register what was going on. Finally, with a dry throat, I asked, "What happened?"

"The machine," Leslie said. "I must have activated the machine by accident."

The three figures looked at us blankly for a few seconds, and then their eyes widened. "You're… you're that fortune-teller!" exclaimed one of them, pointing at Rita. "And you're the witch!" he added pointing at Aymee.

"And us?" I asked wondering what they thought Leslie and I were.

"You're those children who suggested hiding in the cupboard!" said the young woman in sudden realisation.

Oh, that's nice, that's really nice. We, like, saved their lives on multiple occasions and they remember us as the fortune-teller, the witch and the cupboard girls? Wonderful.

Rita finally came to her senses and got her chance to shriek. "Ack! I can't have _two guys_ in my _bedroom_! Get out! Get out! NOW!" She waved her hands around frantically.

_Leslie's POV_

They all stared at Rita in confusion. Rita was still waving her hands in the air like she was trying to get rid of a really annoying fly.

"Calm down, please," Melissa said, putting a hand on Rita's shoulder.

Rita glared at her. "I will not calm down! GET OUT NOW!"

"Shut up!" I hissed. "If your mum hears we're all busted."

Rita stopped and looked apologetic. "Sorry."

"If you're finished yelling," said Jack, "could you kindly tell us where we are?"

_Rita's POV_

"Erm..." How do I say this? I wondered. "You're in my room." I began as a start. "In the year 2007." They all stared at me, decided I was joking and laughed. My cheeks coloured. "I'm not lying! I'm serious! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!" They realised I was, in fact, not lying and looked at each other in worry. After a few moments, while Will and Elizabeth were still digesting what I'd said, Jack seemed to see this as a great opportunity. He started walking around and examining various objects in the room including my Nintendo DS and my bra (HOW THE HELL DID THAT GET THERE?!?! Lalala I don't exist... Note to self: remember to put away all pieces of underwear in future). Finally he picked up my mobile phone and inspected it curiously. It was only when he discovered he was supposed to flip it open that I remembered what wallpaper I had.

"Don't touch that!" I yelped and jumped halfway across the room.

He ignored me and studied the phone again. He looked at the screen with obvious surprise. "Why does it have my face on it?"

I turned the colour of a beetroot. "Erm, uh... I, um... I meant to change that wallpaper..." I stammered and Leslie laughed.

"What is it?" asked Will, looking at the mobile phone over Jack's shoulder. Aymee saw this as her chance to show off her knowledge. "It's a mobile phone, also known as a cell phone. If someone else has one, you can talk to them through it even if they're far away. Everyone has a special number, and what you do is you press the buttons with the numbers on them so you can talk to a specific person."

Aymee shouldn't have said that last part because Jack started randomly pressing the buttons on the phone.

"Ack! Don't do that!" I said and snatched the phone off him.

"HELLO, HARRY'S CHINESE TAKEAWAY, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO ORDER?" boomed a voice out of the phone. Oh, God, he must have enabled speakerphone.

"Ack, you dialled the Chinese place, you moron!" I yelled at Jack.

"OK, ONE WONTON!" boomed the voice. "ANYTHING ELSE?"

"No!" I yelled at the phone and then yelled at Jack again: "You broke it, almost!"

"OK AND ONE PRAWN TOAST!" the voice said. "WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DELIVER TO?"

I furiously pressed the 'End' button and barked, "Never do that EVER AGAIN!"

_Aymee's POV_

"So... now what?" Melissa asked. "How do they get back?"

"I have no idea," I said. I walked over and gave the machine a good kick. Nothing happened. "It must be broken or something."

"Maybe," Leslie said, "We have to do something different. Like, when we were transported into the 1700's, we were automatically transported back at the end."

"But, this _has _no end!" I pointed out.

"Well," Rita said, "Either way, I am _not _having you three people walking around outside wearing that. You are staying here. Leslie, Melissa, Aymee and I are going to the mall to buy some clothes."

_Author's Note: Like it? I hope so. Please review, it makes me smile throughout the day!_


	2. Discovering the Future

_Author's Note: Hi, and please review! Reviews taste like sugar... mmm..._

_Chapter 2: Discovering the Future_

_Leslie's POV_

Somehow or other, we ended up at the mall in the clothes section.

"Erm..." Rita said as she looked around. "I just remembered... I don't know their sizes."

"We'll figure it out," I said confidently and took a pair of jeans of the rack. "Do these look like Will's size?"

Eventually we were walking towards the counter. Rita was holding two shirts, Melissa was holding three pairs of jeans, Aymee was carrying a tank top and good old me had to carry the shoes.

When we reached the counter and dumped the clothes onto the top, the shop assistant said curiously, "Why do you have men's clothes?"

Since Father's Day was next week, I said, "Father's Day."

But at the exact same time Melissa said, "Dad's birthday."

Aymee said, "For my brother."

And Rita said, "Costume for a play."

The assistant looked at us in confusion for a moment before deciding that I was the most sane and asking, "If it's for Father's Day, why do you also have lady's jeans an a tank top?"

"Erm... we're getting a head start on Mother's Day?" I said nervously.

_Aymee's POV_

We finally bought the clothes and took the bus back to Rita's house.

As soon as Rita opened the door to her room we all started gagging from the thick flowery scent. Looks like Elizabeth discovered Rita's spray deodorant.

"What happened?!" Rita gasped.

Her wardrobe was open and her clothes on the floor. He books had been pulled off the shelf and most of her collection of porcelain ornaments had been smashed.

Elizabeth had, in fact, discovered the spray deodorant and also Rita's scrap booking scissors which she had apparently used to cut up Rita's bookmarks.

Will had found Rita's graphic novels and was I think reading about mermaids.

Jack, on the other hand, had somehow figured out how to turn on the Nintendo DS and was now, I think... blasting aliens.

_Rita's POV_

I finally got them to try on the clothes we bought (Jack had somewhat liked shooting aliens) and now I was waiting for them to change. I gave Elizabeth my bedroom, Will the bathroom and Jack the visitor's bedroom which hasn't been used for about five years.

Ten minutes later and I was having some trouble convincing them that these clothes were appropriate. Will was really confused about wearing a t-shirt and Elizabeth was freaked out by the fact that her jeans were three-quarter length and showed off some of her legs. (Well, duh, she's old-fashioned.)

Another five minutes later and Jack still hadn't emerged from the visitor's room. I knocked on the door, received no reply, and knocked louder. I wondered whether he had knocked something over, bashed his head and gone unconscious or something. (Which noting what he did to my room wasn't such a bizarre idea.)

Finally, when my banging on the door received no response whatsoever, I opened the door... and something white flew at my head. I immediately felt like throwing up, snatched the white shirt and threw it off my head as hard as I could. "God, when was the last time you washed that thing, it reeks!" I panted. I finally looked up at the figure before me, and realised that in those new clothes he actually looked pretty nice. "What took you so long?" I said. "Everyone's waiting."

_Melissa's POV_

After some discussion, the three of them were to sleep in the visitor's room. I was a bit nervous about that seeing as how they'd still be in Rita's house and her parents might find them, but Rita assured me that no one had even been into the visitor's room for years.

At first Elizabeth refused to share a room with the pirate, so um... Jack ended up sleeping in the ensuite of the visitor's room. I stole a blanket from the cupboard in the hall and padded the bathtub with it. Leslie laughed at me.

Anyhow, the next day was Friday, and Rita refused to let them stay alone in her house for another day. So, our only solution was to take them with us.

_Leslie's POV_

They told us, after they changed into their new clothes, that they felt kind of weak. I thought they were just tired, but they did look unusually pale.

We were pondering over it when Melissa suddenly yelled, "Molecular structure!" God, I didn't know she even knew words like that, but I guess Melissa is the smart one. Anyway, we all stared at her confused, until she explained: "Time travel must be affecting their molecular structure, because technically by this year in history they would or should be... dead. Which means we don't have much time before they just fade into nothingness!"

That made us feel a whole lot better. The machine is still refusing to do anything, by the way.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! (More sugar... mmm...) Anyway the next chappie is hopefully really funny (my friends thought it was) because they TAKE THE PIRATES TO SCHOOL WITH THEM! Yay! (When you read the next chapter, you'll understand who the hell Mr Penguin is...)_


	3. A Day At School

_Author's Note: Thanks so much moonchild94 for you review! It tasted like sugar!! (Or maybe I'm just delusional.)_

_Chapter 3: A Day at School_

_Aymee's POV_

The next day we took the bus to school. Rita found a brown wig in her garage and forced Jack to wear it. (Honestly, he couldn't go outside with those dreadlocks.) Anyhow, they aroused some curiosity from the other students on the bus. According to what Leslie told us the previous day, Elizabeth was 'Dolores', Melissa's aunt. Will was 'Pierre', Leslie's French cousin and Jack was 'Nigel Penguin' Rita's uncle. (By the way, Rita made up that ridiculous name. 'Nigel' was the first thing that popped into her head and she thought he should have a bird name. But why 'Penguin' for God's sake?!)

Melissa and I are in the same homeroom, so we have most of the same classes too. Which meant throughout the day we would take turns watching Elizabeth. I just hoped no one would recognise them.

_Leslie's POV_

So far the day has been all right. My French teacher was delighted to hear I had a French cousin and started randomly blabbing to him all this stuff in French. When Will (I mean, _Pierre_) turned red and looked worried, I told my French teacher that he didn't like talking much.

Home Economics wasn't much better. Will took an interest to the sewing machines and almost mangled his fingers had I not given a loud shriek and leapt halfway across the room. Have I mentioned since that my social status has seriously dropped?

Oh, and in English class we had a computer lesson and he accidentally deleted my essay.

As I said, the day has been fine.

_Melissa's POV_

I think my History teacher has a crush on Elizabeth. Which is insane.

Anyway, our teacher was talking about how they didn't have cars and carriages were pulled by horses and they didn't have light bulbs etcetera etcetera. Elizabeth (also known as Dolores) got confused because to her, that wasn't the past, it was the present.

If it wasn't for Aymee helping me, I think I would have died of anxiousness by now.

_Rita's POV_

Out of everyone, why am I stuck with Nigel Penguin? Just because I have dark hair Leslie said 'you resemble him'. And he's wearing a wig, so that doesn't even count anyway.

In Science class, which was first up, I introduced him to my teacher Miss Anderson. Miss Anderson is clever, pretty and really nice. Anyway, I said, "This is my uncle, Nigel... er, Penguin."

Miss Anderson looked a little surprised at the 'Penguin' bit, but said, "Nice to meet you, Mr Penguin." (Seriously, I will treasure that sentence forever in my memory. MR PENGUIN!)

Anyway, he shook her hand, leaned forward and said, "The pleasure's all mine, love."

At which point I thought, _OH SHIT he's flirting with my science teacher!!_

Physical Education was even worse. Did I mention my teacher is the lovely Miss Taylor? You get what I mean.

Anyhow, we were going athletics, and first we did long jump. I fell over in the sand pit and Mr Jack Penguin laughed at me. HAR HAR. Then we did relays and I dropped the baton. Next up was triple jump and I tripped over my own feet. In shotput my heavy put-ball-thing flew about two centimetres away from me. Mr Stupid Penguin kept laughing at me until we did javelin and I threatened to skewer him and make him into a kebab in cooking class.

The day was 'interesting', apart from the fact that Jack managed to hit on every young female teacher that I have, including my French teacher with the horrible temper. _Très __bien!_

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading, and please review!_


	4. Now Look What You've Done!

_Author's Note: Yep, chappie four is here!!_

_Chapter 4: Now Look What You've Done!_

_Rita's POV_

I am so glad today is Saturday. I couldn't last another day at school with my 'uncle'. I would probably die. After about an hour of begging and pleading, I finally convinced my mum to Melissa, Aymee and Leslie sleep over. I really _would _die if I had to spend the weekend with my visitors by myself.

I woke up really early, before my friends and my parents, meaning to make my visitors some breakfast. I jumped out of bed, had a quick shower, changed into some comfortable clothes and wandered into the kitchen.

Not long later I was walking towards the visitor's room, balancing a large tray in my arms. Atop the tray sat a pile of toast, a couple of jam jars, three cups of tea and two bowls of Froot Loops, which I only decided to give them because I don't like Froot Loops myself. You ask why I only brought two? Let's just say it has so much sugar in it I figured it would be dangerous to offer it to one individual. I did my best with the breakfast, but I never have been very good at cooking. At least I didn't burn the Froot Loops.

I rapped on the door with my fist, which was hard to do whilst still trying to balance the tray. "I made breakfast!" I called.

The door creaked as it opened slightly, and a head poked out slowly. "Oh, it's you," Elizabeth said, looking oddly relieved. She probably thought it was my parents.

Anyhow, I left her and Will to figure out what the Froot Loops were, and knocked on the door to the ensuite. I didn't hear any reply, so being my nosy little self I stuck my ear against the door. I heard nothing at first, but then the faint but distinctive sound of rushing water reached my ears.

That's another thing about me. I often do things very quickly, and without thinking. With a yelp, I pushed open the door. The shower was running, the water faucet was running and the bathtub was overflowing. Things couldn't get any worse. Well, they could. At least the toilet wasn't overflowing. Speaking of the toilet, Jack was now repeatedly flushing it.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed angrily, running over to the sink and turning off the faucet. "We're in the middle of a drought!" I then hastily turned off the tap over the bathtub. "What, do they not have toilets where you come from?" Then (demonstrating my powers of not thinking) I jumped into the shower cubicle to turn off the water flow.

I eventually emerged from the ensuite sopping wet and with a bemused expression on my face. Against her better judgement, Elizabeth burst out laughing.

_Aymee's POV_

I awoke to water dripping onto my face. Water, I realised as I opened my eyes, that was dripping off Rita's clothes.

"Wake up," she said, standing over me with an annoyed look of her face.

"You know," I said smugly, "You're actually supposed to _take off _your clothes when you take a shower."

She glared at me. "It's not like that."

"Ah. You took a bath with your clothes on."

"No!"

"Went for a dip in the swimming pool with your clothes on?"

"Of course not!"  
"I know, I know... he _pushed _you into the swimming pool?"

"Shut up, you idiot, and help me make breakfast for us. I only made breakfast for them."

_Leslie's POV_

"Leslie! I just remembered! I have to go home _now_!" Melissa jumped up and down frantically in my face.

"Why?" I asked, putting my hands on her shoulders to stop her bouncing like a jelly bean.

"I have to make a poster for French class tomorrow, and I haven't got the stickers!"

"Stickers?"

"Yes, I need stickers to put on the poster!"

"Ask Rita. She's in French too, isn't she?" I asked.

"I've already finished mine." Rita rushed out of the kitchen holding a large plate of toast.

"Please, Rita, can we go to the shops?" Melissa begged. "I have to get the stickers!"

"We can take the bus," Aymee added, bringing two boxes of cereal out of the kitchen.

"There's no way we can leave _them _here _alone_," I pointed out.

Rita nodded. "The place will probably be flooded by the time we get back."

"So," Melissa said firmly, "We'll just have to take them with us."

Aymee nodded. "They can wear wigs!" she said excitedly.

_Aymee's POV_

"Excuse me, where is the stationary section?" Melissa asked a shop assistant.

"Down there, to your right," she replied. "Look for the green sign."

"Thankyou, love," Jack said, took the shop assistant's hand and kissed it.

At which point Rita began to jump up and down and shriek, "MR PENGUIN DON'T DO THAT!"

My life is over.

_Melissa's POV_

"Okay, everyone, look for the green sign!" I ordered and began to walk towards where the assistant had instructed.

Leslie rushed ahead, Aymee followed her, and Rita stormed off still muttering penguin curses.

I turned to see if the 'visitors' were following. But they were nowhere to be seen.

Hold on – I saw them. They were... watching TV?

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I exclaimed running up to them. "No TV. No. Bad TV. Leave TV. TV bad." Okay, so I looked like a freak who can only say a maximum of four words. But anyway.

As I looked closely I saw the movie had ended and another one was beginning. I heard familiar sounds, saw a familiar ship and then saw a familiar girl singing a familiar song. "OK, time to go, please!" I begged, grabbed the arms of two of the visitors and prayed the other would follow. I demonstrated my amazing strength and intelligence by managing to drag them all past the green sign to the stationary section.

But when we got there, my friends were gone. "I don't know my way around this mall," I said, as a horrible truth arose. "And you guys were being so slow! Now look what you've done!" I was losing my temper. "We've lost them!"

Jack pulled his compass out of his pocket.

"And no, that won't help," I said in annoyance.

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	5. Where Would I Be?

_Author's Note: __Thanks so much moonchild94 and B-emo-B for your reviews! Enjoy the next chappie..._

_Chapter 5: Where Would I Be?_

_Rita's POV_

"Melissa! Dolores! Pierre! Penguin Man!" I yelled.

"Shut up, Rita, they're not going to answer to those names," Leslie said.

"Where are they?" Aymee said angrily. "I swear, they were right there behind us!"

"Maybe we should ask the shop assistant to put an announcement over?" I said. "'One girl looking for stickers missing with her aunt Dolores, French Pierre and Penguin Man'?"

"Well, if they heard that announcement," Leslie snorted, "they would definitely know it was you."

_Melissa's POV_

"Maybe we should put an announcement over?" I said. "'One girl and her aunt, French uncle and pet penguin looking for Rita, Leslie and Aymee.' That would work, don't you think?"

I turned around to see their reply, only to see that they were gone. "Ah! Again?!" I shrieked.

An old lady nearby squeaked in terror and scuttled off.

_Leslie's POV_

After about five minutes of pointless bickering, we finally decided we _would _put an announcement over. We walked up to the shop assistant to ask her if we could, when I suddenly saw Melissa disappearing around the corner.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Wait!"

Melissa's head appeared again. Her eyes widened and she ran up to us. "Leslie… Rita… Aymee," she said breathlessly. "I lost them!"

_Aymee's POV_

"Where could they be?" Rita said frantically.

"Think like them," Melissa said. "I am Elizabeth. Where would I be?"

"Spraying Rita's deodorant everywhere," Leslie snorted.

"Leslie! You're a genius!" Melissa exclaimed, shaking Leslie by the shoulders.

"I am?" Leslie asked, bewildered.

"The perfume aisle!" Melissa yelled and ran off.

_Rita's POV_

Soon enough, we had found Elizabeth sampling perfume created by various celebrities. One down, two to go.

"I am Will," Melissa said. "Where would I be?"

Aymee looked at Melissa and burst out laughing. "You're Will...!" she said breathlessly.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Come on, everyone, think!"

"Elizabeth was spraying the deodorant in my bedroom," I said.

"Yes, I think we figured that," Aymee said sarcastically.

"So, what was Will doing while he was in my bedroom?" I asked, and when no one replied, I exclaimed, "_Reading my graphic novels!_"

_Melissa's POV_

He _was _in the book section of the store. Now, we only had one more person to find, and I had a feeling this was going to be the most difficult.

"Where would Jack be?" I said, thoughtfully.

"Aw, c'mon, say it properly!" said Aymee. "Like you did with the other two!"

I glared at her. "There is absolutely no way I'm saying –"

"For God's sake!" yelled Leslie, making us all jump in surprise. "I am Jack, where would I be?"

"Blasting aliens?" suggested Rita.

"Excuse me?" Leslie asked.

"On my Nintendo DS," Rita explained. "That's what he was doing in my room."

We searched the whole game section of the store, but with no success. (Although we had to pull Rita away from a particularly fun-looking game.)

"I am Jack, where would I be?" Leslie said again.

"Mobile phone section?" I tried.

He wasn't there either. (Although Aymee did find a new phone she liked, and we had to drag her away from it.)

"I am Jack, where would I be?" Leslie said for the third time.

"I'm really getting annoyed of hearing you say that," I commented.

"_I've got it!_" Aymee screamed. We all jumped again. "Follow me!" she exclaimed and hurried off.

We all ran after her. Wherever we expected her to lead us, we didn't expect... the kitchen appliances section?

"Aymee," I said slowly, "What are you doing?"

"Just bear with me for a second," she said, "I know what I'm doing."

Quickly, she walked down one of the aisles.

And there was Jack, stuffing his pockets with silverware.

"Don't do that!" I shrieked. "That's stealing!"

The same old lady I saw before squeaked and scuttled off again.

Rita ran up to him and unceremoniously knocked the silverware out of his hands. "First rule of shopping etiquette," she said firmly, "_Don't shoplift_."

_Author's Note: __Hehe! Don't shoplift, little children! It's impolite... Anyway, I'll try to update soon!_


	6. Home Alone

_Author's Note: __Enjoy the next chappie..._

_Chapter 6: Home Alone_

_Rita's POV_

We finally managed to persuade Jack to put back the silverware, and then Melissa got her stickers, and we took the bus home. _Finally_. I didn't know how much longer we could have lasted there.

On the trip home, Melissa told us to gather around while our 'visitors' weren't looking. "Listen," she said. "For one thing, I'm worried. They said they were tired. They won't last here for much longer. We have to get them home."

"Yes, but how?" Aymee asked in despair. "It's hopeless. The machine won't let us send them back!"

"We were sent home," Leslie said, "when we finished the movie."

"And?" I prompted. "Are you saying _they _will be sent back when _they _finish _our _movie? But this isn't a movie. It has no end."

"Maybe," Melissa wondered, "they will be sent back when they complete whatever they were sent to do."

"What _were _they sent to do?" Leslie asked. "Learn about the 21st century?"

"Completely make us stressed?" Aymee suggested.

"Embarrass me at school?" I added. My social status would never recover.

Melissa shrugged. "I guess we'll have to find out eventually."

That evening, my friends went home. Therefore, I was officially stuck with the visitors. _Alone_.

My parents were out, and as far as they knew I was alone in the house. My parents are such worry-warts; whenever they leave me home alone they give me a long lecture about how I 'must not let anyone into the house' and 'not answer the door' and 'if anyone calls you on the phone tell them your father is asleep and your mother is in the shower', etc, etc.

It gets quite annoying.

Besides, if anyone came to kidnap me, they'd soon run away. Because I have pirates on my side! (And because my freakiness would probably scare them.)

So anyway, I was home alone, with the visitors. And you know what that means. Absolute terror on my part for one thing.

I decided to be kind and ask them what they wanted to do. They gave me an elaborate description of something they had seen at the shopping mall, and eventually, I came to figure out that they were talking about the TV in the mall.

They wanted to watch a movie.

I told them to pick out any film they liked, but before I did, I hid the _Pirates _DVDs under my bed.

I left them to pick whatever they wanted and when I came back I looked at their selections. They told me to pick whichever I wanted to watch out of those.

The problem was there was about fifty to choose from.

I laid the DVDs out on the floor in a row and inspected them slowly. Hmm.

_Titanic_ (Well, it's on a ship, and there's a Jack in it. Probably shouldn't pick that.)

_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _(I'm hungry. But there is no way I'm choosing that.)

_Finding Neverland _(Uh-uh. Nope. I practically cried when I watched it the first time and there's _no _way I'm crying in front of them.)

_Toy Story _(Who picked that?! I didn't even know we had that!)

_Epic Movie _(No no no, I can't let them see the _Pirates _scene. Nooo.)

_Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_ (Hmm. I don't know. Maybe.)

_Harry Pot_-

Hold on. Did I read that right? _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_? But I hid it under my bed!

I took the DVD with me as I ran back to my bedroom. I pulled out the DVDs under my bed. _Dead Man's Chest_ announced one of them. But the other was not _The Curse of the Black Pearl_. I had put the wrong DVD under my bed. True enough, I had been in a rush to grab the movies before my visitors spotted them.

But it was pointless now. They had seen it. Hadn't they?

_Author's Note: __Oopsy! Please review!_


	7. The Truth Is Revealed

_Author's Note: __Enjoy reading!_

_Chapter 7: The Truth Is Revealed_

_Rita's POV_

I brought the DVD back to the living room with me. I had decided, against all odds, that I would show them the movie. It was (in my opinion), better to get it over with now than putting it off until later (they would probably find out later anyway!)

"Listen," I said, when I reached the living room. "There is something I need to show you." They looked at me, curiously, and nodded as though prompting me to continue.

Before I could change my mind, I took out the DVD and put it into the DVD player. "Watch," I ordered, and started the movie.

They stared at the screen in wonder, and that wonder increased when the first person appeared on the screen.

Elizabeth leaned forward and stared at the screen like she couldn't believe her eyes. "That's... me! That's the ship we boarded on the crossing from England, when I was a child!"

Now Will was staring too. "That was the day we met," he said, thoughtfully. And there he was, appearing on the screen now, as he was rescued from the water.

"Am I going to suddenly appear any time soon?" Jack asked, but teasingly.

No doubt he was surprised when I said cheerfully, "Sure. You're coming on soon. On the _Jolly Mon_. Remember? That boat you stole from Anamaria."

Elizabeth slid down from her chair and slowly moved towards the screen. Cautiously, she tapped the screen with her fingernail. "What is this? Why are _we _on this thing?"

"Remember when you were kidnapped by Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Will and Jack came to rescue you? Because he thought you were the child of Bootstrap Bill, since you had the medallion?" I said.

She looked at me sourly. "How could I forget that?"

"Well," I said, hesitated, and then continued. "This movie follows that story."

"Are you meaning to tell me," she said eventually, "that we are in a movie?"

Coming from Elizabeth, that sentence seemed extremely strange. "Yes," I said, and suddenly wished that my friends were here to help me explain everything. And then, out of nowhere, I got an idea. "Follow me," I said and stood up.

"Hold on," Jack replied, still staring at the screen (which was now displaying himself about to step onto the dock at Port Royal). "I want to watch this."

I pressed the pause button on the remote control. "You can finish watching later," I told him, "but for now, come with me."

They followed me to my room. I pointed to my grandfather's machine and said, confidently, "This was my grandfather's invention. He is dead now, and he left it to me in his will. No one knows exactly what the machine was originally designed to do, but quite a while ago, I accidentally threw that DVD we were watching at this machine. The result was that everyone in the room, Melissa, Leslie, Aymee and I, were transported _into _the movie. _Into _your life, basically. Remember, Elizabeth, the two girls who walked into your bedroom by accident, and got kidnapped alongside you?"

"Of course I do," she replied, "Your friends. Melissa and Leslie. We saw them not long ago. Have you forgotten?"

I ignored her. "And Jack, you remember Aymee and I, the girls who appeared on the ship while you were talking to Murtogg and Mullroy? And Will, you remember Aymee and I who were in the prison cell with Jack?" I took a breath. "Well, we appeared in your 'world' because of this machine and the DVD. And _you _three appeared in _our _world because we activated the machine again by accident."

There. I had said it. I had finally told them the truth.

I felt happy that I had finally told them; I had finally explained everything to them.

My happiness completely vanished when, at that moment, my mum yelled, "We're home!" and opened my bedroom door.

_Author's Note: Hehe, evil cliffhanger..._


	8. Explanation

_Author's Note: __Sorry I left you on that cliffhanger for so long, but anyway, here's the next chapter..._

_Chapter 8: Explanation_

_Melissa's POV_

I was sitting at home, doing my homework, when I abruptly felt an urge to go to Rita's house. I mean, I often got urges to go and see my friends, but nothing like this ever before. It was like someone _needed _me, someone was begging me to come to Rita's house, even if it was not Rita herself calling me.

I needed to call Leslie and Aymee. They needed to come too. I don't even know what I was thinking when I picked up the telephone; I couldn't think about anything else but telling them to come with me to Rita's house.

"Leslie?" I asked, when someone picked up the phone.

"Yes, it's me. Is this Melissa?"

"Yeah. Listen, we need to go to Rita's house. Right now."

"That's really weird. I was thinking of going over there right now. I like had this weird thought that I need to go there. Aymee feels it too. She's over at my house right now."

"All right. See you there."

"Bye."

_Leslie's POV_

"Aymee," I said, as I put the phone down. "Melissa is going to meet us at Rita's house."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Aymee replied. "Let's go!"

"Melissa's house is closer to Rita's then mine, so she'll get there first," I told Aymee, but she shrugged.

"I don't care who gets there first," she said. "I only care about getting there. This urging feeling is scary."

_Melissa's POV_

Luckily for Leslie and I, we both live just down the street from Rita, which meant we could walk over to her house with no problem.

After yelling "Going to Rita's!" at my mum and dashing out the door, I ran all the way down to Rita's house and prepared to ring the doorbell.

_Rita's POV_

My mother was standing in the doorway. Staring at the three people standing in my room.

My heart was beating hard in my chest as I waited for her to say something; for her to ask for an explanation.

The only problem was, she would never believe the only explanation I had.

So I did the only thing I could think of.

Which was to burst into tears and whine, "But they were homeless, mum!"

_Author's Note: __The end of this chapter was weird, I know. ANYWAY, reviews make me happy. So click that little purple button, OK?_


	9. Everyone Arrives

_Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update, here's the next chapter…_

_Chapter 9: Everyone Arrives_

_Rita's POV_

Mum frowned. "Excuse me?"

I wiped my face with my hand, sniffed, and whimpered, "We were learning about people who are less fortunate than us, at school... so I took a different route home, and passed one of those alleyways... they looked so sad, and cold, and thin... I had to do something!"

For once, having acting lessons since the age of six turned out useful. "It's all right, darling," mum said, softly, and put an arm around me. "You are such a kind-hearted girl, the way you did that! But... if you took a different route on Friday... where have they been sleeping the past couple of days?"

I looked up at her sheepishly. "In the visitors' room," I admitted.

But before she had a chance to reply, the doorbell rang.

_Melissa's POV__  
_"Oh, hello, Melissa," said Mrs Wilson (Rita's mum) as she opened the door. "Rita is a bit busy at the moment, so –"

"I'll only be a few minutes," I interrupted, and pushed my way past her to Rita's room. Rita was standing in the doorway, looking out.

"Rita!" I exclaimed. "What's wrong?" Her face was wet with tears.

"Nothing," she said firmly, and wiped her face with her sleeve. Then, she looked at me and said flatly, "Mum discovered the visitors."

I almost fainted. "_She found them?!_" I shrieked.

Rita smiled slightly. "It's OK," she told me calmly. "She thinks they're just homeless people I took home with me because they were hungry."

"And that's OK with her?" I asked incredulously.

She hesitated. "Well, not really, but she just thinks I was being nice to them."

That was all right. Sort of. I was just about to reply, but instead, the doorbell rang again.

_Aymee's POV_

"Hi, Mrs Wilson," I said. "Can Leslie and I see Rita?"

"Yes, all right," she replied, looking flustered. "She sure is popular today. She and Melissa are already in her room. Along with..." she paused and lowered her voice. "Three hobos."

I looked at Leslie in confusion and panic. Did Mrs Wilson mean _the visitors_? She shrugged, understanding the unspoken exchange between us.

We ran past Mrs Wilson into Rita's room. There was Rita, and there was Melissa, and there was Elizabeth, and Will, and Jack.

"Leslie! Aymee!" Rita exclaimed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We had to come," Leslie said. "We just had to."

"Did your mum find them in the visitor's room?" I asked worriedly.

"No," said Melissa. "They were in Rita's room. But she told them they were homeless people she found on the street."

Neither me nor Leslie spoke for a moment. Finally, I said, "Well, that was the least likely thing I expected to hear."

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading, please review!_


	10. The Secret of the Machine

_Author's Note: __This is the 'penultimate' chapter. Meaning, it's next-to-last. So this chapter is second-last. Penultimate. Next-to-last. I probably should shut up now._

_Chapter 10: The Secret of the Machine_

_Leslie's POV_

Whilst we were talking, Elizabeth had picked up Rita's deodorant again. "I'm very tired," said Elizabeth abruptly, looking up from reading the label on the deodorant can. "I feel like I'm going to faint!"

"It's the molecule thing acting up again," Melissa told her.

"But it is worse this time," Elizabeth insisted. "I feel terrible."

"I feel weak too," Will added, looking up from where he was reading another one of Rita's graphic novels.

"I don't," Jack said, but he was obviously lying. (He didn't even bother looking up from Rita's Nintendo DS, where he was still obliterating aliens.)

I suddenly thought something. I knew, somehow, that our visitors had just completed what they were sent to do. "You feel terrible," I said slowly, "Because you are about to leave. You've finished what you were sent here for."

"How do you know?" Melissa asked.

I shrugged. "I just do. I can feel it. It's like when I felt that I needed to come here. The machine wanted us to come."

"_The machine _wanted us to come?" Aymee asked doubtfully.

"I've finally figured it out," I whispered. "What Rita's machine is supposed to do."

"What?" Rita prompted impatiently.

"Your grandfather knew that your favourite movie was _Pirates_, am I correct?" I said to Rita. She nodded. "And he left it specifically to _you _in his will?" Rita nodded again. "I activated the machine without throwing the _Pirates _DVD at it," I said quietly, "So, it wouldn't have mattered what DVD you threw at the machine. It still would have sent you into the _Pirates _movie, or vice versa."

"Are you sure?" Rita asked, looking uncertain. "But, I've touched the machine before. Banged my hand against it a few times. Why didn't it activate then?"

"Because," I said, growing more confident with every word, "Your grandfather added another purpose to the machine. The purpose to..."

"To what?" Melissa asked anxiously.

"To bring us closer as friends."

"How can you be sure?" Melissa said to me.

"I can't," I admitted. "I can only guess. But something tells me that this is the machine's purpose. The machine told me."

"Which means," Rita said, "that it was really my grandfather telling us this. Telling us the secret of his machine, and telling us to be closer as friends." She hesitated, and then slowly, she opened her mouth and said softly, "I was really close to my grandfather. He died of a heart attack half a year ago, and I was devastated. I thought he would never be able to speak to me again." She paused and laughed quietly. "But through the machine, I guess he did."

And just as a plump tear rolled down her cheek, there was a flash of white light.

_Author's Note__: Please review, and remember, the next chapter will be the last! _


	11. Epilogue

_Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update, but since it's the last chapter I decided to create some tension by taking ages to update... (Well, truthfully, I just forgot, but you don't need to know that.)_

_Chapter 11: Epilogue_

_Rita's POV_

It was Monday, the day after Jack, Will and Elizabeth went home. I hardly_ ever _cry, and never in front of anyone else, but one tear escaped and then our visitors just disappeared! At least they're back at home now, where they belong, and they won't get tired molecules anymore or whatever it was.

My friends had gone home, and I was sitting alone in my room after school. I loved my granddad a lot, and it was so nice of him to create an invention just for my friends and me. (He always had been an enthusiastic inventor, and often made special machines or inventions especially for certain relatives or friends. I had always felt sort of left out when he never made one for me. Turns out he did after all.)

This morning, at breakfast, my mother had told me that she had had an odd dream last night, in which I brought home three homeless people. I just laughed nervously and said, "I would never do something like that in real life, mum!"

It had been a hot day, especially in PE, so I turned to my dresser to get my deodorant. It wasn't there. I remembered, in annoyance, that Elizabeth had been holding the deodorant when she disappeared. Oh well. I could replace it quite easily.

With a sigh, I walked over to my bookshelf to read my favourite (out of my numerous) Japanese-manga-style graphic novels. (I love those novels.) But I couldn't find it! I realised, that my favourite novel was the one Will had been reading, when he disappeared. He must have taken it with him! I sighed again. The novel hadn't been very expensive, so I could replace that too.

With nothing else to do, I opened one of the drawers under my bedside table to play with my Nintendo DS. I might play my favourite Martian game. It was not where I had left it. I searched the whole drawer, and the two other drawers, but with no success!

OH MY GOD.

Jack had been playing my Nintendo DS when he was zapped back to his time, and even worse, he had been playing _my special Martian game!_

The game alone was expensive; and the Nintendo DS itself had cost me about two hundred dollars! I had spent practically my whole life's savings on that!

A few seconds later, I would not have been surprised if Melissa and Leslie all the way down the street heard my shriek:

"_DAMN YOU CAPTAIN NIGEL PENGUIN!"_

_Author's Note: Weird ending, I know. Well, that's it then. Story's over. So, um... please review, and look out for more of my stories in the future (I'm working on some other stories I hope to put up here soon.)_


End file.
